All the Things She Said
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Baron and Charisse go through the struggles of disapproving parents and friends to be together. Will it all work out in the end? Baron/OC! Rated for languages and sexual themes!


All the Things She Said

_**I love drama, especially when it has nothing to do with me. Which is why I made this! I hope you enjoy it, despite the drama!**_

_ And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame…_

__There was a line between friendship and love but it didn't matter. He couldn't take it anymore because he wanted to be with her so much. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen was in serious shit. He was in love with a human girl, and not just any human girl. It was Charisse, his lovely friend whom he helped months ago. It was a sin. She was a human and he was a cat statue who only came alive when needed to. She needed someone like herself, a human.

Now, he was totally obsessed with her. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her beautiful delicate face with a gentle smile. Charisse was absolutely perfect in Baron's eyes. She had a slender yet tall form with soft curves in the right places. She had wide brown eyes that he could take a dive and swim in. Her brown hair was shorn because she cut it herself but it only made her all the more lovelier. A classical beauty with pale skin and a lovely smile, Charisse captivated him.

Of course Muta and Toto disapproved because she was a human who needed her own species and they didn't approve of interspecies relationships. Every time they told him not to feel the way he felt towards her, he got defensive and told them that he loved her, love was love, no matter what specie she was. Why did he have to be a Cat Creation? Why did she have to be a human?

"Charisse…" he whispered to himself, thinking of her. "I love you…"

Since Baron was in such deep meditation, he didn't hear the entrance of his friend Muta, a large white cat with short temper, until he said something.

"Baron," said Muta in his gravelly voice, causing the cat gentleman to open his eyes, "you need to stop thinking of Charisse. She needs to be with someone her own species. Interspecies relationships rarely work out and there's a law against this. It's against the Laws of Nature."

Baron gave his friend a cool look. "What if the Laws of Nature are wrong?" he demanded coldly. "If humans of the same gender can mate and marry, why can't I, a Cat Creation—more human than cat, love a human girl who feels the same way?"

Muta sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Baron, you're not hearing me on this," he said quietly. "The reasons humans of the same gender can love each other is because of that; they're human—the same species. There are _laws _by the _government_ that forbids this, er, relationship between you and Charisse, especially sexually-active actions. Please tell me you two haven't been doing…hankie-pankie."

A cold look entered Baron's eyes, making his eyes look like hard emeralds. "Yes, we have, Muta," he said stonily. "Is that wrong?"

"For Christ's sake, Baron," yowled Muta, placing a paw to his head, "this is crossing the line! You know you can't keep it up. Eventually, you two will have to break it off."

Baron stubbornly shook his head. "Love is love, Muta, and you can't stop it. Not even the President of the United States can stop our feelings."

Muta sighed in sadness. "Baron…" he started in a gentler tone, but Baron broke him off, "Please leave, Muta. I wish to be alone."

Instead of arguing, the white cat stood up and walked to the door. "I hope you're doing the right thing, for her sake…" was Muta's last quiet words before he left.

…

There was a pep in Charisse's walk. She had been so happy of her and Baron's relationship because she was in love. He treated her right and loved her affectionately. They made love frequently and she enjoyed it every time, but there was a sweet secret she hid from everyone. She was now four months pregnant with Baron's child and she was so happy, but how would Baron react? Would he be happy like she was, or angry?

As she walked over to the Bureau, she saw Muta walking angrily, muttering under his breath, so she approached him. When he looked up at her, she flinched at the flames in his beady eyes. He was angry with her, which meant he knew about the relationship, but she tried to be civil.

"Hey, Muta," she said pleasantly. "What's up?"

"Charisse," he said crossly, "I know about you and Baron. I know you've copulated and all that crap…"

"Oh?" she remarked carelessly, nodding slightly.

"You have to let him go," the white cat said harshly, narrowing his eyes at her.

It felt like he just punched her in the stomach. "Wha—let him go?" she repeated in a pitiful tone.

Muta winced because he knew he was being harsh. "He's not like you," he continued in a gentler tone, "and you're not like him. This is all too dangerous, Charisse."

"I can take care of him," she replied, feeling a shred of ice in her heart. "We love each other, Muta…"

Muta cut across her firmly. "If you truly love him, then let him go," he remarked firmly.

Anger and irritation filled Charisse's chest. "I told you I can take care of him, Muta," she said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

A sigh of defeat came from Muta and he bowed his head sadly. "I hope so," he said quietly, "for his sake…" With that, he slumped off sadly.

She tried to ignore the nagging feeling she felt but she just couldn't. In a way, Muta was right. There was no way they could be together, no matter how much they loved each other. Either she had to be a Creation or he had to be a human. The two had so much to lose if that happened. Charisse had family and friends in her world, and Baron had the Bureau and his friends here. They couldn't be selfish…

Blinking back tears, Charisse walked to the Bureau, got to her knees, and crawled through the door. As expected, Baron sat at his desk but he looked a rattled. However, when he saw her, the anger melted away and he ran over to her.

"Charisse, my darling," he said in a tone so saturated with love and tenderness that it made tears well up in her eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

The tears finally fell from her eyes and she gasped, "M-Muta…H-he said…"

"Shh…" murmured Baron, patting her knee.

With that touch, she shrank to his size and she stood and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly and bestowed gentle kisses on her head, stroking her shorn hair. Even though he looked calm, his anger with Muta was fierce. Charisse was a delicate flower that needed gentle guidance, not firm abuse. He loved holding her because it felt right.

"Baron," her voice was muffled by his vest. "Humbert, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it, darling?" he asked softly, stroking her hair some more.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered, bracing herself for the worst.

It never came. Baron gave her a tighter hug and kissed her lips gently. His eyes were full of joy when they separated to gaze at each other.

"When did you find out?" he asked, excitement filling his husky British voice.

"Just a few weeks back," she answered, looking scared. "What are we going to do, sweetheart?"

"Let's not worry about that now," he replied, smiling. "This is a happy moment. The happiest one of my life…"

The lovers smiled at each other and kissed tenderly. Everything was all good for now. "For now" was an understatement. This pregnancy would be a total scandal of the century. Well, it would if anyone found out…which they would.

…

A few weeks later, Charisse and Baron sat in her parents' living room and the girl told them she was pregnant. Her mother took it gently but her father was another story. He literally almost attacked Baron but was restrained by Charisse and her mother. The man brushed Charisse off and called her a "sinner" and began quoting Scriptures to her. However, Charisse wasn't having any of it. Being a God-fearing woman, she also knew verses as well.

"Look, Dad," she said in a pacifying tone, "I know you're upset about me being pregnant and Baron being a Creation but he really is a good guy. He's for me, Daddy…"

"What do you want me to do, Charisse?" he asked in an icy tone. "Tell you it's okay to sleep with an animal? Because I won't. _Leviticus: The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrah is great, and their sin is exceedingly grave.'_"

Before Charisse could even think it through, she cried out, "_Jesus: A new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another.'_"

Her father tried to object, but she cut across him by crying out again. "_Jesus: He who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone._'"

"So you admit this is a sin!?" demanded her father, getting red in the face.

Charisse wasn't done yet, though. "_'Blessed are the_ _merciful for they shall obtain mercy. Jesus: Blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God. Jesus: Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.'_" She began weeping and her voice broke but her expression remained strong. "Jesus is my savior, Daddy, not you! And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me. He would be ashamed of you for turning your back on me. He would be ashamed." Suddenly, she stood to her feet and walked right out of the room, sobbing her eyes out.

Baron gave her father, who looked amazed, a cool look and shook his head. "Look," he finally said in a gentle tone, getting the attention of both parents, "I am not the hugest believer in God but Charisse is right. You should love her as much as Jesus loves her, despite of her mistakes. I love her so much, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, but if you can't accept her for who she is, you might lose her. I'm so sorry that I caused this friction but I truly love your daughter and I will never hurt her. I will never raise my hand in intent to strike, I will never speak to her harshly, and I will never, ever hurt her. I've been through many things that my colleagues and friends consider me a 'good man in a storm'. I was made that way and I will remain a good cat in the storm for Charisse. Again, I apologize for hurting your family." With that, the feline gentleman stood up and walked out of the room to find Charisse.

He found her in her bedroom, sobbing in her pillow, and went to comfort her. Placing a hand on her trembling back, he got down on his knees and began saying soothing words to her. Finally, the girl lifted up her head and gazed at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"They denounced me, Humbert…" she wept, wiping her tears away unsuccessfully. "My father…he hates me now. He says I'm going to hell."

"You don't know that, Charisse," he whispered tenderly, stroking her hair. "No one knows if they're going to heaven or hell. Only God alone decides that. For you to be able to quote the Bible right from your heart and memory, you are not going to hell, okay?" He gave the girl a gentle look and she gave him a watery smile.

He pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her head softly. "There she is," he continued gently. "That's the Charisse I know. I love you, Charisse."

"I love you too, Humbert," she whispered shakily, burying her face in his vest.

Suddenly, the door opened and Charisse's parents came in looking curious and apologetic. They watched with gentle eyes how Baron was comforting their daughter in the upmost tenderness. It became clear who they rooted for.

"Sweetie," said Charisse's father gently, touching the girl on the shoulder, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just feel…like I'm losing my little girl. I mean, my baby girl is pregnant and engaged. That's not something you get every day. I'm just not used to seeing my little girl getting kissed by something like Anubis. No offense, Baron," he now spoke to the feline gentleman, who bit back a smile.

"None taken," replied Baron, rubbing Charisse's back. "If it makes you comfortable, I can change my appearance into a human. It won't seem as strange."

"No," breathed Charisse's mother. "Baron, you stay the way you are, that's the only way we can accept you, but when you do get married, I do expect some resemblances in appearance. I want you and Charisse to come around during holidays to be with the family."

"So," came Charisse's hopeful voice, "will you accept us as we are?"

"We accept you," replied her father softly, "but Baron, if you ever do hurt her, you will disappear."

"I'll never hurt her, sir," said Baron in determination. "She is the marrow of my bones, the pulse of my heart, the core of my feelings." The intensity in his voice made Charisse flush with joy.

"We believe you," said her mother laughingly, smiling widely. "Welcome to our family, Baron."

"Thank you," was Baron's grateful remark. "You made a wonderful woman, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery."

"We know," said both parents in unison as they stared at their daughter with pride.

Like the child in her heart, she pulled everyone into a group hug. She had never been happier, which felt really good. She loved being happy, especially when she was around those who made her happy. Just like Baron, he made her happier than any man in the world, next to her father.

…

Months passed and Charisse's stomach grew bigger and bigger. She got nervous when she felt that flutter in her stomach because she was afraid there was something wrong with the baby. She went to visit a physician and asked the doctor, who was a girl, of course, about it. The doctor smiled at her kindly and took the girl's hand in hers.

"Oh, sweetie," said the doctor gently, "that's the baby kicking. It's normal for a baby to kick."

Charisse felt so dumb at first but then she smiled in understanding. "The baby's really there, huh?" she murmured, placing a hand to her stomach.

A smile spread on her face as she felt that maternal instinct swell up. It was unfamiliar but she could learn to embrace it with joy.

…

A month later, Charisse, Baron, and her parents began discussing the future of the baby. The younger couple didn't know what to do because if Baron became a human, he'd have to abandon his work at the Bureau, but if Charisse became a Creation, she'd never see her family again. It was so difficult to decide but Baron ultimately chose to become human. He wanted to live life with Charisse so she could be happy.

"If the Bureau would really need me," explained Baron to Charisse and her parents, "I could transform back in an instant and go to the Bureau. I want to spend the rest of my life with Charisse and the baby."

Charisse's father nodded gravely and sighed. "All right," he said quietly. "Baron, do you plan to marry my daughter?"

"That's my secret," replied the shrewd Baron, smiling slyly.

"Dear," said Charisse's mother to her husband, "we shouldn't ask about that yet."

Charisse's father nodded and smiled at his daughter and her boyfriend. Maybe he could learn to accept the oddity of this relationship, even if it still boggled his mind that Baron was…different.

…

A few days later, Baron got down on one knee and proposed to his girlfriend. Of course Charisse accepted and they scheduled the wedding a month before she was due. Charisse and her mother got her fitted for a dress and they put the location of the wedding in a small church where only close family was invited. Before the day of the wedding, Baron took a potion that made him a mortal human and he was now twenty years of age.

The wedding went off without a hitch and a few weeks later Charisse gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Callie von Gikkingen. At that moment, Humbert had never felt so much joy in his life. Just like the artisan before him, he created something so remarkable and magical. For once, Humbert felt worthy and happy. He had a new family, a wife, and a new life…and there was nothing else he could ask for.

_**A/N: Okay, I do not support zoophilia! This is just a fun story! Please leave nice reviews! No flames! **_


End file.
